La familia phoenix-uzumaki
by mex XD
Summary: es mi primera historia y no se me ocurre que poner aquí así que solo pondré que es algo diferente a lo demás y que mi ortografía no es nada buena pero si lo leen estaré agradecido de que se den el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

en la mansión Phoenix una de las casas de diablos más importantes de los 72 pilares del inframundo se encuentra un niño de 5 años por los pasillos de la gran mansión tenía el pelo rubio ojos azules piel un poco bronceada y curiosamente con tres bigotes en cada mejilla vestía unos vaqueros azules con tenis blancos y una camisa naranja.

-Imōto no crees que eres demasiado lenta para jugar esto-dijo mientras paraba de correr y veía como una sombra sé iva acercando asía donde se encontraba.

al acercarse la sombra fue revelando poco a poco una niña de la misma edad del niño de piel blanca cabello rojo hasta los hombros ojos azules como su hermano traía un vestido sencillo de color rojo con unas zapatillas de color azul cuando oyó su comentario hiso un puchero y lo señalo de forma acusadora.

-pero si hiciste trampa- dijo mientras lo seguía señalando.

-no es mi culpa que tú seas una tortuga cuando corres-dijo mientras observaba como su hermana lo intentaba culpar de que perdiera.

al oír esto la niña empezó a acumular magia en sus manos para después ver como su hermano observaba nervioso viendo lo que estaba asiendo.

-akane creo que deberías de calmarte no quieres que oto-san nos castiguen verdad-dijo mientras se preocupaba de que su hermana lo lastimara como una ves que por romper accidentalmente un juguete suyo tuvo que pasar 4 días en cama.

su hermana no lo escucho porlo que al liberar la magia contra su hermano genero una explosión que se oyó en toda la mansión y levanto una gruesa cortina de humo.

-pero *COF* que está pasando *COF* aquí- se oyó la voz de un hombre que por lo que se veía intentaba ver a través de la cortina de humo.

-oto-san todo esto es culpa de naruto- dijo mientras el adulto que estaba cubierto por el humo intentaba ver a naruto que se encontraba lleno de polvo el pelo despeidado y con los ojos en espiral.

-Ah, que are con ustedes niños-dijo mientras la cortina de humo se dispersaba para revelar a un hombre alto de cabello rubio ojos azules iguales que el niño pero más oscuros vestía una camisa blanca y sobre esta un saco de color rojo pantalones del mismo color y zapatos negros.

este hombre es Raiser Phoenix y frente a el estaban sus dos hijos gemelos Naruto Phoenix y Akane Phoenix.

-que es mi culpa pero si tú eres la que no acepta que perdio-dijo naruto mientras se le bantava del suelo un poco recuperado de los daños causados por su hermana.

-eso no es cierto por qué hiciste trampa-dijo en un tono de molestia.

-que no es cierto-dijo su hermano mientras pegaba su frente con la de su hermana.

-que no

-que sí

-que no

-que sí

-que no

-que sí!

-que no!

-que sí!

-que no!

-que sí!

-ya basta niños-dijo Raiser un poco molesto de ver como la pelea de sus hijos no paraba por ver quien tenía la razon-es horade que se duerman.

-pero oto-san es muy temprano-respondio su hijo con cara suplicante de que los dejara estar despiertos para seguir jugando.

-si oto-san es muy temprano-dijo la niña apoyando la idea de su hermano.

-ni hablar ya es muy tarde para que ustedes estén despiertos-dijo mientras los tomaba para cargarlos hasta su habitación.

la habitación de los niños estaba pintada de verde además de estar ocupada por dos camas con sabanas blancas además de un armario grande para la ropa de los dos niños aun lado de este dos escritorios de color negro y en una repisa sobre las camas se encontraban diversos peluches pertenecientes a los dos niños en otro lado del cuarto se encontraba un piano de igual color que los escritorios.

-bien ya llegamos-dijo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y bajando a los niños para que se pusieran la piñama y se fueran a acostar.

-oto-san nos cantas una cancion para dormirnos-dijo su hija mientras veia como su padre estaba listo para irse del cuarto al oir asu hija volteo para ver la a ella y su hijo que al pareser estaba deacuerdo.

-deacuerdo akane-chan- dijo mientras se acercaba al piano recordando cuanto era un adolecente en sus clases impartidas por sus padres ademas de la historia politica y todo lo que un lider de un clan como lo es el Phoenix deberia saber a la hora de tomar el puesto que ocupaba su padre.

(d gray man ost-'tsunaida te ni kiss wo')

empezo tocando en un tono algo melancolico.

 **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**

 **ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami**

 **itoshii yokogao**

 **daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume.**

mientras cantaba empezo a aparecer a su lado la imagen de una mujer joven de tes blanca cabellera roja que llegaba debajo de la cadera de ojos gris-violeta tenia pueto un vestido victoriano de color rojo con negro.

 **Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**

 **umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**

 **ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo**

mientras Raiser cantaba la imagen de aquella mujer tambien empezo a cantar llenandolo de triztesa y melancolia mientras tocaba las teclas del piano.

 **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**

 **douka konoko ni ai wo**

 **tsunaida te ni kisu wo**

Raiser empezo a recordar a la mujer su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki la madre de Naruto y Akane y posiblemente la unica mujer que a amado realmente.

 **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**

 **ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami**

 **itoshii yokogao**

 **daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume**

ella era una cantante humana que Raiser conocio en uno de sus viajes para completar su nobleza la conocio en uno de sus consiertos al oir su voz quedo totalmente enamorado de ella despues del cocierto se presento a ella en persona e invitandola a cenar despuesde aquella cena se hicieron amigos.

 **Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**

 **umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga**

 **ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo**

despues de un tiempo Raiser le declaro sus sentimientos a Kushina los cuales ella acepto devido a que ella tambien empezo a desarrollar sentimientos por Raiser.

 **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**

 **douka konoko ni ai wo**

 **tsunaida te ni kisu wo**

despues de unos años de relacion Raiser resivio la noticia de Kushina de que serian padres todo iba de maravilla hasta el momento del parto en el cual hubo complicaciones devido a que ella era humana y no podria resistir dar a luz a un demonio sin contar que ellos ivan a tener gemelos al final paso lo inevitable Kushina murio lo cual devasto a Raiser pero sabia que no la podia revivir debido a una promesa que le hizo en la cual ella le pidio que jamas la transformara en demonio la cual Raiser cumpliria sin importar caunto le doliera su muerte.

 **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**

 **douka konoko ni ai wo**

 **tsunaida te ni kisu wo**

(fin del ost)

termonando la cancion la imagen de Kushina empezo a desaparecer.

-Ah de todas las canciones tuyas kushina esta es mi favorita-dijo en un susurro parano despertar a los niños que se abian dormido antes de que acabara.

despues de rebisar que todo estuviera correcto fue a su cuarto para descansar

una ves en su cuarto empezo a reflexionar todo lo que avia pasado desde la muerte de kushina el como poco a poco empezo a combertirse en un mujeriego arrogante por su nobleza que ya no le pertenecia mas despues de su batalla contra issei hyoudou devido de que solo se sentian atraidas por su poder por lo que al ver a su rey derrotado desidieron hirse son este ultimo.

incluso su hermana Ravel Phoenix desidio abandonar a su hermano e irse con el "oppai dragon" aun que pensandolo bien la razon de que hisiera de su nobleza un harem fue para llenar el hueco que dejo kushina pero ninguna de ellas lo logro por eso estaba tan empeñado en su compromiso con Rias Gremory para ver si ella lo lograba dejando sus pensamientos de lado se dispuso a dormir.

(al dia siguiente.)

-oto-san despierta-escucho Raiser mientras sentia como su cuerpo era movido por sus hijos.

levantandose de la cama pudo ver a sus hijos con la ropa que llebaban el dia de ayer.

-oto-san tenemos hambre-dijo naruto mientrs agarraba su estomago.

-naruto estas conciente de que tenemos siervientes que te podrian ayudar con eso sin necesidad de despertarme verdad-dijo mientras miraba a su hijo.

-si pero querremos que tu oto-san nos cocines-dijo estabes su hija akane mientras hacia una cara de perrito que al verla su hermano la imito para asi conbenser a su padre.

-"aun tengo sueño pero no creo que me dejen dormir si les digo que no-penso Raiser mientras los observaba-deacuerdo que quieren desayunar-dijo mientras se rendian ante sus hijos .

-¡RAMEN!-gritaron sus hijos con estrellas en los ojos de solo pensar en ello despues salieron corriendo hacia el comedor .

-eso nisiquiera es nutritibo para un desayuno-dijo en un susurro despues de oir la peticion de sus hijos para el desayuno se procedio a vestir para despues de un caja de su escritorio sacarra una foto de el y kushina comiendo felizmente ramen una mañana en un pequeño restaurante-veo que algunas costumbres se herredan no kushina-dijo mientras procedia a guardar la foto para despues salir del cuarto.

 _ **muy bien hasta aqui el capitulo bueno esta es mi primera historia perdonen los herrores de ortografia que pude que aya ello que sus ojos lloren sangre de antemano una disculpa y bueno nadamas si quieren que continue con esta historia dejen su comentario por que originalmente iba acer un one shot pero si quierren que lo continuelo continuare bueno dejen su opinion y gracias por leer esta historia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno antes de empezar la historia déjenme decirles que muchas gracias por qué sé ayan dado el tiempo de leer esto además de que mi ortografía no es lo mejor gracia por leer ahora los Reviews**_

 _ **Zafir09: bueno gracias por leer y tu sugerencia la tomaré muy en cuenta para la historia además de que parece interesante.**_

 _ **Xanderman18: bueno también gracias por leer y tu apoyo y esta historia surgió debido a que quería salirme un poco fuera de lo normal.**_

 _ **Rey96: primero que nada gracias por leer y no tengo una ortografía muy buena así que ago lo posible por no equivocarme y con respecto a la historia querría salirme de lo normal a lo que son los fanfics y e aquí el resultado así que gracias por darte el tiempo por leer esto.**_

 _ **bueno sin más a continuar con la historia pero primero**_

 _ **descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Naruto y High School DxD no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**_

 **capitulo 2: entrenamiento ?**

Después de salir de su cuarto Raiser caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Phoenix pensando en qué hacer con el asunto de su nobleza.

-"bueno tal vez deba iniciarla desde cero"-penso Raiser mientras entraba al comedor de la mansión para después ver como sus hijos estaban ya más que listos para disfrutar de su desayuno.

Después de verlos decidió entrar en la cocina que estaba en la parte trasera del comedor de la mansión para tomar los ingredientes necesarios para el ramen.

-donde estarán las verduras recuerdo que estaban por aquí -murmuraba mientras abría las alacenas de la cocina mientras lo hacia recordó como fue que aprendió a ser ramen fue durante una de sus citas con kushina que durante una mañana cuando estaba la mayoría de los puestos cerraros un pequeño restaurante era el único que estaba abierto.

-"sino mal recuerdo su nombre creo que era ichiraku"-pensó mientras por fin avía encontrado las verduras para poder cortarlas, mientras cortaba las verduras siguió recordando como después de esa mañana se hizo una costumbre ir cada día.

Raiser no era un fanático del ramen como lo era kushina pero después de probarlo por primera vez debía admitir que era muy rico ni siquiera se le podía compara con las comidas de los chefs de la mansión pensando que no siempre podría disfrutar siempre de la comida le pidió la receta al dueño del lugar el cual se avía vuelto amigo del y de su hija que lo ayudaba, al ser un amigo sé ladio además de ayudarlo a que practicara para preparar el ramen.

-creo que debería hacerle una visita a teuchi y ayame no los he visto en mucho tiempo -dijo mientras agregaba los ingredientes finales para después esperar a que se cocinaran bien junto con lo demás.

Después de un tiempo el ramen estaba listo por lo que lo sirvió en tres tazones para ir con sus hijos que ya estaban desesperados por comerlo.

Después de desayunar y que sus hijos se comieran más de 7 tazones de ramen procedieron a ir a ala parte trasera de la mansión el cual era un campo total mente despejado de hierba.

-oto-san porque nos trajiste aquí- dijo naruto mientras observaba el campo delante de ellos.

-eso es sencillo naruto-kun es por qué hoy empezaran su entrenamiento- dijo mientras se volteaba para observar a los gemelos.

-entrenamiento?-dijeron los gemelos viendo a su padre caminar al centro del campo.

-este entrenamiento les servirá para cuando viajen para formar su nobleza-hablo Raiser de una manera seria -ademas de otras cosas- dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón tres papeles con extraños símbolos para los niños el primero de color rojo el segundo de color amarillo y el último de color verde.

-que son esos papeles oto-san- dijo Akane con una mirada curiosa dirigía a los extraños símbolos.

-pronto lo sabrás Akane-chan- dijo con una sonrisa Raiser al ver la curiosidad de su hija a los papeles que sostenía.

Delante de ellos aparecieron tres muñecos de entrenamiento Raise el verlos les pidió a sus hijos que den unos pasos atrás despus de eso fijo toda su atención en los muñecos.

-que crees que ara oto-san akane- dijo naruto mientras no perdía de vista cada movimiento que hiciera su padre.

-realmente no lose solo nos queda esperar y averiguarlo- hablo akane mientras asía lo mismo que su hermano.

Raiser después de observar los muñecos colocó el papel de color verde sobre el torso de su mano izquierda después agrego magia e inmediatamente el papel comenso a brillar para después desintegrarse mientras los símbolos pasaban a la mano de Raiser la cual al terminar de desintegrarse el papel empezó a ser cubierta de rayos azules después tomo el papel de color amarillo y repitió el mismo proceso solo que esta vez no salieron rayos y fue en el pecho.

los gemelos al ver esto se sintieron más intrigados en saber lo que eran esos papeles por lo que estaban más atentos que nunca.

Después de que el último papel se desintegrara Raiser extendió su mano izquierda como si fuera la hoja de una espada para después correr en un estallido de velocidad contra dos de los tres muñecos y de un tajo partirlos a la mitad sin ningún esfuerzo para después en la misma velocidad que antes regresar a donde se encontraban sus hijos más que emocionados por ver lo que hizo su padre.

-eso estuvo increíble oto-san!- dijo Naruto pero regreso su mirada al último muñeco- pero te falto uno.

-si oto-san eso estuvo increíble pero no cambia el echo que te aya faltado uno- dijo Akane mientras veía al último muñeco para después mirar a su padre que por alguna razón estaba sonriendo.

-Están seguros- dijo Raiser viendo esta vez la cara confundida de sus hijos.

Después de lo que dijo su padre para después volver a ver el muñeco pero esta vez observar con más atención y fue cuando lo notaron un punto rojo en el centro del muñeco para después identificarlo como el último papel de color rojo para que en un segundo después este brillara para generar una enorme explosión que termino con el último muñeco y los restos de los otros dos muñecos.

-Increíble!- gritaron los gemelos mientras veían lo que su padre avía echo.

-muy bien Naruto-kun Akane-chan presten atención- hablo Raiser para después sus hijos estuvieran concentrados en lo que iba a decir- lo que an visto es fūinjutsu.

-fūinjutsu?- preguntaron curiosos por lo que estos sellos serian capases de hacer.

-asi es, el fūinjutsu-dijo mientras sacaba de nuevo un sello de su pantalon- se pueden utilizar para muchas cosas pero se utiliza más para sellar o almacenar objetos y hasta técnicas aunque se pueden utilizar para otras cosas estas son las principales maneras de utilizar el fūinjutsu

-oto-san el sello de color verde y el rojo tenían una técnicas pero el otro sello que tenían sellados no conozco ninguna técnica de nuestro clan o de otro que te permita aumentar la velocidad -dijo Akane mientras recordaba como su padre avía utilizado los sellos.

-eso es sencillo como dije los sellos son más utilizados como almacenamiento pero también pueden ser modificados para crear una técnica nueva un ejemplo seria el que tú mencionas Akane-chan este sello- dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el sello de color amarillo- está modificado por mí para que me permita aumentar is capacidades físicas como lo son fuerza velocidad y resistencia.

-ah- dijo Akane entendiendo lo que su padre quería decirle.

-ademas de que el sello de color rojo no estaba sellada una técnica sino que este era un sello explosivo , este sello lo que ase es que después de agregarle magia genera una fusión que explota tiempo después de abersela agregado.

-oto-san como funciona-dijo naruto mientras la curiosidad le asía querer saber más sobre el Fūinjutsu.

-naruto-kun un sello está constituido por kanjis los cuales hacen que función tenga el sello si sera uno de almacenamiento o uno explosivo ademas cuentan con una cantidad de magia suficiente para que la función del sello sea la correcta pero además de ello los kanjis deben ser trazados de una manera correcta de lo contrario el sello no servirá o podrían lastimarte- dijo Raiser de una manera mas seria debido a los riesgos de que sus hijos no prestaran atención a la hora de realizar un sello.

-oto-san nos enseñaras fūinjutsu- dijo akane emocionada por aprender algo nuevo para ella y su hermano.

-si lo are pero primero será mejor que los entrene en combate cuerpo a cuerpo quisiera asegurarme de que no solo dependerán de un estilo de pelea pero antes debo de aumentar su resistencia así que quiero que den 50 vueltas al campo ahora- dijo raiser mientras veía como sus hijos hacían lo que les avía ordenado.

(al atardecer)

los niños después de un agotador día de entrenamiento se avía dormido por lo que Raiser decidió llevarlos asía su habitación después de dejarlos decidio ir a la suya.

-Raiser-sama un hombre le busca- le dijo una sirvienta que al velo decidió informarle de la situación.

-de quien se trata- dijo Raiser de una manera un poco molesta debido a que quería ir a descansar a su cuarto.

-de un exorcista- dijo de la manera mas seria.

Después de oírlo le pidió a la sirvienta donde se encontraba a lo cual respondió que se encontraba en el vestíbulo al que fue lo mas rápido posible.

Al llegar alas escaleras vio a un hombre de cabello blanco de aproximadamente 50 años con líneas de su cara que van desde sus mejillas hasta sus hojos vestía una capa con capucha negra y a lo largo de esta lineas doradas, pantalones de color igual que la capa y botas de combate.

-que haces aquí Jiraiya no deberías estar en unas aguas termales espiando a las mujeres-dijo Raiser con una sonrisa.

al oír la vos se percató la presencia de raiser para después centrar su atención en él.

-que cruel eres Raiser-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos- o debería decir ex-exorcista minato namikaze- dijo mientras volvía abrir los ojos.

Minato namikaze era un nombre falso que Raiser utilizo para poder convertirse en exorcista debido a que kushina también era una exorcista ademas de que sabía que raiser era un diablo de sangre pura se lo avía contado poco después de iniciar oficialmente su relación e igual kushina le avía dicho que ella era una exorcista, lo de ser una cantante era solo una coartada pero ambos no les importo y siguieron su relación, durante su tiempo de noviazgo en una de sus citas con ella después de que acabaran tubo la orden del archiduque de eliminar unos demonios callejeros en una bodega abandonada al llegar vio como los demonios estaban peleando contra una persona la cual resulto ser kushina, Raiser observo como en un descuido de ella un demonio rasgo su costado probocandole una herida profunda lo cual hizo enfurecer a Raiser por lo que acabo rápido con los demonios callejeros .

Raiser al ver las heridas que kushina decidió llevarla a un hospital a que la tratasen pero tuvo que salir de ahí debido a que los exorcistas llegaron para ver el estado en el que se encontraba kushina, después de ese día raiser pensaba que hubiera ocurrido sino estuviera en esa ocacion, querría estar con ella en sus misiones debido que desde ese día empezo a tener miedo de perder la, no podría ayudarla abiertamente debido a que era un diablo y los exorcistas la tacharían de hereje y posiblemente la matarían en el peor de los casos, su única solución seria convirtiendose en exorcista para no levantar sospechas, por lo cual le pidió ayuda a jiraiya un exorcista de alto rango que ademas era el padre adoptivo de kushina, el al ver como su hija estaba en una relación sentimental con un diablo no le molestaba debido a que era decisión de ella y el la respetaría además de que le empezó a tomar cariño a Raiser por lo que acepto en ayudarlo, después le contarían a kushina la cual se sorprendió pero acepto felizmente el plan de su padre y novio.

Después de idear el plan para que raiser se volviera exorcista era hacerlo pasar como minato namikaze un alumno de jiraiya que se encontraba de viaje esa era su excusa para que raiser pasara sin sospechas para ser un exorcista ademas de cambiar su apariencia con magia, al final resulto un éxito.

Después de que pasara aproximadamente un mes como exorcista empezó a ganar el apodo de "relámpago amarillo" debido a su gran velocidad generada por los sellos que aprendió en las clases que eran impartidas por jiraiya de fūinjutsu que le daba a el y kushina.

Después de que kushina anunciara su retiro definitivo por causa del embarazo ella, jiraiya y raiser decidieron que su cuartada como Minato namikaze ya no era necesaria dado que de seguir así pronto lo descubrirían así que fingieron su muerte diciendo que Minato namikaze abia muerto en una misión contra unos demonios callejeros que resultaron ser mas de los previstos después de eso kushina y Raiser se dedicaron mas a su relación.

-por que mencionas ese nombre sabes que era nada mas que una cuartada para ser exorcista-dijo raiser recordando los dias que tubo como el "relámpago amarillo".

-si pero creo que necesitas regresar a esos días algo malo esta pasando y necesito tu ayuda-dijo jiraiya mientras tomaba una actitud seria de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-que es eso tan malo para que tengas que recurrir a mi ayuda-dijo raiser sabiendo que la situacion deveria ser grave como para tener a jiraiya así.

-es kokabiel quiere reconstruir algo que tal vez nos ponga en peligro a todos pero sobretodo a ustedes-dijo jiraiya mientras raiser escuchaba con atención cada detalle.

-que es.

-excalibur.

 _ **hasta aquí ya estoy muy cansado como para seguir escribiendo tal ves me tome un día de descanso o quisas no en fin espero que este capitulo les aya gustado y respecto a la nobleza de raiser quieren que se reconstruya desde cero o lo deje asi y si lo reconstruyera cuales serian los miembros bueno gracias por leer, disculpas por mi ortografía y nos vemos en un próximo capitulo.**_


End file.
